Zevran Arainai
Jonasz Tołopiło Jon Curry |rodzina = Strażnik (partner; potencjalnie) |występy = Dragon Age: Początek Kroniki mrocznych pomiotów Dragon Age II }} Zevran Arainai to pochodzący z Antivy elficki łotrzyk i skrytobójca. Jest potencjalnym towarzyszem i postacią romansową dla grywalnej postaci (niezależnie od płci) w Początku. Życiorys Jest synem Dalijki, która zakochawszy się w elfim drwalu porzuciła swój klan i wyruszyła z ukochanym do Antivy. Zevran nie ma jednak pewności, czy drwal rzeczywiście jest jego ojcem. Po nagłej śmierci rzekomego ojca, najprawdopodobniej wskutek choroby, matka Zevrana została zmuszona do pracy jako prostytutka, aby spłacić jego długi, i zmarła niedługo przy narodzinach Zevrana. Jak sam wspomina: „Moja matka była moją pierwszą ofiarą”. Wraz z innymi elfimi sierotami wychowywany był przez prostytutki z burdelu, dopóki w wieku siedmiu lat nie został kupiony za trzy suwereny przez gildię skrytobójców znaną jako Antiviańskie Kruki. Początkowo był przeciwny ich treningowi, ostatecznie jednak zaakceptował go i wykorzystał do swoich celów. Dragon Age: Początek Zevran zostaje zatrudniony przez teyrna Loghraina i arla Howe’a do zabicia Strażnika i Alistaira. W czasie jednej z wędrówek po Trakcie Imperialnym aktywowane zostanie oskryptowane starcie. Do zasadzki zwabia Strażnika zrozpaczona kobieta, prosząca o pomoc przy powozie, który padł ofiarą bandytów. Gdy drużyna trafia na miejsce rzekomego napadu, pojawiają się Zevran wraz z dużą liczbą innych skrytobójców, zaś kobieta prosząca o pomoc okazuje się być magiem. Po rozprawieniu się z zabójcami Strażnik może od razu zabić Zevrana bądź przesłuchać go. W trakcie przesłuchania Zevran zaoferuje Strażnikowi przyłączenie się do jego drużyny w ramach ochroniarza i sługi w zamian za oszczędzenie mu życia. Jak przyznaje, do jego umiejętności należy walka, ukrywanie się, otwieranie zamków, ale z przyjemnością ogrzeje łóżko i dotrzyma towarzystwa głównemu bohaterowi. ''Wskazówka: starcie z Zevranem aktywowane zostanie dopiero po wykonaniu jednego z głównych wątków fabularnych: , , , bądź . Zevran okazuje się być lekkoduchem, aczkolwiek pewnym siebie i swoich umiejętności, gotowym wykorzystać je w dobrej wierze pod przywództwem Strażnika, chociaż część kompanów wyraża wątpliwość w to, czy można mu zaufać. Zevran nigdy jednak nie ukrywa tego, że jest zabójcą lubiącym swój zawód i nie wyobraża sobie siebie w żadnej innej roli. Mimo wszystko ma swoiste poczucie moralności, którym kieruje się podczas zadań. Skrytobójca jest zafascynowany dalijskim pochodzeniem swojej matki. Przez wszystkie lata szkolenia posiadał tylko jedną pamiątkę po niej – parę rękawiczek dalijskiej roboty. Przez cały ten czas był zmuszony do ich ukrywania, ponieważ członkom gildii nie wolno było posiadać takich rzeczy. Po tym, jak je odkryto, stracił je na zawsze. Zevran ma fetysz skóry, tęskni za jej zapachem. Przez część swojego życia jako dziecko mieszkał w małej klitce niedaleko dzielnicy garbarzy. Przyzwyczaił się on do tego specyficznego zapachu, chociaż większość osób z otoczenia raczej na niego narzekała. Zapach ten kojarzy mu się z zapachem domu. Przed wyruszeniem do Fereldenu Zevran zamierzał kupić sobie parę skórzanych butów, którą zobaczył na wystawie, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił swoje zdanie i stwierdził, że kupi je po powrocie z Fereldenu. Po zjeździe możnych w Denerim Strażnik wpada na Taliesena, wysłanego do rozprawienia się z Zevranem za niewykonane zadanie. Składa on Zevranowi propozycję ponownego przyłączenia się do Kruków. Jeżeli Strażnik posiada odpowiednio dużo punktów poparcia u Zevrana, ten walczy przeciwko wysłannikom Kruków. Zevran jest jednym z najmniej skorym do rzucania osądów towarzyszem w ''Początku. Podejmowane przez Strażnika decyzje – moralnie właściwe czy nie – rzadko (o ile w ogóle) przyczyniają się do zyskania punktów poparcia bądź wrogości, chociaż są pewne wyjątki. Zevran zaprotestuje, kiedy Strażnik zdecyduje się zniszczyć Kowadło Pustki, argumentując, że może być ono cennym zasobem wojennym. Zaprotestuje również przeciwko wymordowaniu magów podczas zadania , pytając, dlaczego Strażnik oszczędził jego, a nie chce zrobić tego samego dla magów. Zevran zaprotestuje również, gdy Strażnik zaproponuje wilkołakom wyrżnięcie Dalijczyków. We wszystkich przypadkach można jednak przekonać Zevrana do swoich racji dzięki odpowiednio wysoko rozwiniętej umiejętności zastraszenia lub perswazji, nie tracąc przy tym punktów poparcia. Jeśli podczas wykonywania zadania Strażnik sprzymierzył się z wilkołakami, w trakcie jednej z rozmów w obozie Zevran przyzna, że wilkołaki zasłużyły na zemstę, zaś Dalijczycy zginęli, ponieważ byli słabi. Gdy poparcie Zevrana wyniesie 27 lub więcej, odblokuje specjalizację skrytobójca. Romans W przypadku romansu z Zevranem Strażnik otrzymuje od niego kolczyk będący zdobyczą z pierwszej misji skrytobójcy. Wspomina, że kolczyk był jedyną rzeczą, którą miała na sobie jego ofiara. Po wykonanej misji uznał, że kolczyk jest piękny i zatrzyma go dla siebie. Prezent ten można przyjąć lub odmówić jego przyjęcia. Zevran zapytany, czy kolczyk jest wyrazem uczucia, waha się z udzieleniem odpowiedzi. Podczas następnej rozmowy dziękuje Strażnikowi za pomoc w rozprawieniu się z Krukami i zapewnia, że pozostanie ze Strażnikiem do końca misji. Gdy po tej rozmowie przy następnej okazji Strażnik zaproponuje Zevranowi seks, ten, skrępowany, odmawia. Podczas następnej rozmowy wyjaśnia, że jako skrytobójca musiał zapomnieć o uczuciach, które komplikują sprawy, jednak Strażnik sprawił, że poczuł się zagubiony, nie wiedząc, czy uczucia, które do niego żywi, są odwzajemnione. Strażnik może potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć. W przypadku doprowadzenia romansu z Zevranem do końca, zostanie on z Bohaterem Fereldenu. Kroniki mrocznych pomiotów W Kronikach mrocznych pomiotów Zevrana spotkać można w obcowisku w Denerim, gdzie wraz z innymi elfami walczy z hurlokiem emisariuszem. W kodeksie wyjaśnione zostaje, że Alistair darował Zevranowi życie, po czym odesłał go, ten zaś – obawiając się zemsty Kruków – schronił się w obcowisku. Po zabiciu go upuszcza sztylet Kruków. Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie Chociaż Zevran nie pojawia się osobiście w Przebudzeniu, zostaje wspomniany, kiedy zaimportowany Strażnik werbuje Nathaniela Howe’a oraz na końcu gry, jeśli w Początku Strażnik nawiązał z nim romans. W takim przypadku epilog wyjaśnia, że Strażnik wyruszył do Antivy, aby odnaleźć Zevrana. Cel spotkania – stanięcie wraz z Zevranem na czele Kruków, kontynuowanie wraz z nim przygód bądź zabicie go – pozostawiono domysłom graczy. Jeśli Strażnik nawiązał z Zevranem romans, otrzymuje również od niego list, który jednak nie pojawiał się w pierwotnym wydaniu gry. Błąd ten został naprawiony w patchu 1.04. Dragon Age II Jeśli Hawke nawiązał(a) romans z Izabelą i zapyta ją, w jaki sposób „uwolniła” się od męża, ta odpowie, że dzięki ostrzu skrytobójcy wbitym mu w plecy. Jak twierdzi, podziękowała skrytobójcy w należyty sposób, zaś samo wydarzenie sprawiło, że sama zapragnęła zostać łotrzykiem. W Początku wspomniano, że rzeczonym skrytobójcą był Zevran, który – jak twierdzi Izabela – niegdyś był artystą w sztuce skrytobójstwa. Prawdopodobnie ze względu na wiek i czas, jaki spędził ze Strażnikiem, jego umiejętności nie są już tak imponujące jak dawniej. W Dragon Age II Zevran wciąż ścigany jest przez Kruki. Spotkać można go w pobliżu obozu Dalijczyków po zaakceptowaniu zadania , zleconym przez Antivańczyka Nuncia na początku trzeciego aktu. Hawke otrzymuje możliwość oddania Zevrana w ręce Nuncia, wypuszczenie go bądź nawiązanie z nim walki. Jeśli Hawke pozwoli Zevranowi odejść i zabije ścigające go Kruki, Zevran pojawi się podczas finałowej walki z komtur Meredith, aby wspomóc Hawke’a. Jeśli Zevran nie związał się w Początku ze Strażnikiem, po pokonaniu Kruków – jeśli Izabela nie znajduje się w drużynie, a Hawke wykorzysta przynajmniej jeden flirciarski dialog – Zevran zaproponuje, aby poznali się bliżej. Jeśli w drużynie znajduje się Izabela, będzie ona domagała się seksu z Zevranem. Jeżeli Hawke nawiązał(a) romans z Izabelą, może wraz z nią dołączyć do Zevrana w namiocie. Jeśli w drużynie znajdują się Anders, Fenris bądź Merrill, z którymi Hawke nawiązał(a) romans, zareagują oni zazdrością, a Zevran wycofa swoją propozycję. Jeśli Andersa, Fenrisa bądź Merrill, z którymi nawiązano romans, nie ma w drużynie, Hawke może przystać na propozycję Zevrana, nie tracąc poparcia u ukochanej osoby. ''Błąd! Na potrzeby rozgrywki z save’em wczytanym z Początku, w którym Strażnik przeżył i nawiązał romans z Zevranem, nagrano dialog, w którym Zevran odrzuca propozycję Izabeli tłumacząc, że znajduje się w stałym związku. Wskutek nienaprawionego oficjalnie błędu u wielu graczy gra nie rozpoznaje jednak prawidłowo save’u – Zevran zgadza się na seks z Hawkiem i/lub Izabelą, nawet jeśli w Początku związał się ze Strażnikiem.'' Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Zevran nie pojawia się osobiście w Inkwizycji, jednak jeżeli nie zginął w Początku, w grze znajduje się powiązana z nim zawartość. Jeżeli Strażnik nie romansował z Zevranem, Inkwizytor otrzymuje od elfa list zaadresowany do Leliany. Przyznaje w nim, że zdarzyło mu się zabić Kruki współpracujące z Inkwizycją, a w ramach rekompensaty i ze względu na przyjaźń z Lelianą oferuje Inkwizycji swoje usługi za rozsądną cenę. Z korespondencji wynika, że Zevran nie pracuje już dla Kruków. Kiedy ci oferują spotkanie z nim, wyraża niechęć i chęć jak najszybszego opuszczenia Wolnych Marchii. Jeżeli romansowano z Zevranem w Początku, Inkwizytor otrzymuje list od Bohatera Fereldenu, w którym wspomina, że w dalszym ciągu jest z Zevranem. Początkowe statystyki Zevran zaczyna jako łotrzyk będący o jeden poziom wyżej od Strażnika. Średni rozwój atrybutów podczas korzystania z automatycznego awansu: siła – 0.5, wytrzymałość – 1.5, siła woli – 0.5, magia – 0.125, Cunning 0.375, Constitution 0. Klasa: łotrzyk Specjalizacja: skrytobójca Początkowe umiejętności: warzenie trucizn Skrytobójca: znak śmierci, wykorzystanie słabości Łotrzyk: Wyposażenie * długi miecz * sztylet Kruków * antivański długi łuk * skórzana zbroja * skórzane rękawice * skórzane buty Ciekawostki * W jednej z rozmów z Oghrenem Zevran stwierdza, że sarkastyczne obelgi i lekkie napięcie pomiędzy nimi spowodowane jest „typową rywalizacją elfów z krasnoludami”. Nawiązuje to do wielu znanych utworów fantasy, w których elfy i krasnoludy nie żywią do siebie wielkiej sympatii (jak chociażby Gimli i Legolas we Władcy pierścieni), jednak wątek tek nie został zaakcentowany w Dragon Age. * Wypowiedź Zevrana z jednego z możliwych zakończeń – „Poznajesz ciekawych ludzi, a potem ich zabijasz” – jest nawiązaniem do filmu Full Metal Jacket, w którym główny bohater wspomina, że chciałby „poznać ciekawych i stymulujących przedstawicieli starożytnej kultury, a potem ich zabić”. Błędy * Romansując z Zevranem jako Strażnik, w epilogu może on zostać określony „kobietą, którą kocha”. * Nawet jeśli Strażnik zabił Zevrana w Początku, Leliana może dostać od niego list w'' Inkwizycji''. Zobacz też * * * * en: Zevran Arainai Kategoria:Postacie (Początek) Kategoria:Postacie (Dragon Age II) Kategoria:Postacie (Heroes of Dragon Age) Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Antivańczycy Kategoria:Łotrzykowie Kategoria:Miejskie elfy Kategoria:Niewolnicy Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Skrytobójcy Kategoria:Antivańskie Kruki Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Towarzysze (Początek) Kategoria:Postacie LGBT